


Just One Night

by Sonrio



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Kinda, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: If only for one night, he still wanted it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a plane at 1 AM.

“I love you, Corrin.”

They were standing in Corrin's room, separate from the rest of the base. Corrin had been surprised with a visit from his best friend, Silas, who said he wanted to talk about something in private. Corrin, of course, said yes without a second thought.

He didn't think this was that something.

“C-Corrin?” Silas was visibly shaking. It had taken him days for him to finally decide to confess his feelings. There was no turning back now. The cavalier could feel his knees wobbling, his legs threatening to buckle if the silence had continued any longer.

Corrin couldn’t think of anything to say. What do you say when your best friend confesses to you? Corrin wouldn’t know. The noble blinked, took in a deep breath, and spoke.

“I..." Corrin stuttered, "I don't know what to say, Silas...”

Silas felt like an arrow had been shot right through his chest. He was stupid to think this would work out. A man like him, lover to the leader of the entire army? They were in the middle of a war, Corrin probably didn’t even think about things like this. Silas wanted to just go find a ditch to jump into and never come back. But instead, he faced reality head on. He was a soldier first, after all.

“N-No worries, then. Just pretend I didn’t say anything. See you!” Silas spoke quickly enough to not let Corrin interject, then left the lord's room and sped off to seclude himself in his tent.

Corrin, on the other hand, stood frozen in place for who knows how long. His mind was still processing what just happened.

That would be the last time Corrin saw his best friend for quite awhile.

* * *

“Hah!”

The invisible enemy was down, and disappeared into the air. Corrin took a look around the bizarre land they were in. Valla was strange, with its floating islands and Dragon Veins practically everywhere. It was a miracle they hadn’t gotten lost yet. Deciding that the coast was clear, the noble took a deep breath and rested. He had figured the battle was won.

That was his first mistake.

In that minute, an enemy lancer had appeared out of thin air and charged straight for Corrin. Caught off guard, the lord stumbled, Yato falling out of his hand.

“ _Shit_ ”, Corrin thought. With nothing to cover himself with, Corrin decided to let fate take over. If he were to die now, he would die with no regrets.

That was his second mistake.

“CORRIN!”

Suddenly, Corrin heard the sound of a horse, then out of nowhere came the running footsteps of his best friend. It all happened in a matter of seconds, Silas jumping in front of the lord, taking the attack that was meant for him.

“Silas, NO!” Corrin watched as his best friend crumpled to the ground, blood pooling around his body. The enemy lancer took his spear out of the poor cavalier and readied another attack.

“SILAS!!!” Corrin took out his Dragonstone. “You’re gonna pay! With your LIFE!” Corrin brought his stone up as he transformed, rage filling his mind. He was careful enough to not let it overcome him, but he still needed to let it out. And right now was the perfect time.

The lancer was down before he even knew it. Corrin reverted back to his normal form, a bit light headed.

“C-Cor...rin…” The lord could hear a faint voice and a cough coming from Silas on the ground. He rushed toward his best friend, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight.

“Silas! Please, stay with me!” Corrin looked up to search the battlefield. “Healer! We need a healer!” Corrin waved his free hand up in the air, desperate for someone to notice.

“Don’t worry about me…” Silas could barely speak. “Please, save yourself. They n-need you more than they need me.” Silas coughed up more blood to add to the pool of it around him.

“No! I won’t let you die!" The lord was shouting now. "I love you!” Corrin cried, not realizing what he had just said. Silas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was dying, yet he felt...relieved. Relieved that Corrin was alright. 

Relieved that he loved him.

Suddenly, Silas felt a warming sensation throughout his body. He could no longer feel any pain from the wound in his body. Recognizing Elise standing over him with her staff, he let exhaustion overcome him, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Silas awoke with a start, sitting up then immediately laying back down as he felt a stabbing pain in his head, his face grimacing. He opened his eyes slightly, which recognized that he was in the healing tent. Turning his head, he saw Sakura and Elise, both watching him with a look of relief on their faces.

“H-How are you feeling?” Sakura said timidly. Silas smiled softly, giving them a weak thumbs up.

“Well, I’m alive. That’s all that matters.” Silas said cheerfully, even though the pain was evident in his face. Sakura still looked a bit worried, but Elise grabbed his hand and shook it energetically.

“I’m so happy you’re doing okay now! Oh, let me get my big brother in here! Big brother!” Elise ran out of the tent, leaving behind a frantic Sakura as she checked the cavalier’s temperature, pulse, everything. Silas felt fine, apart from the headache, which he could put up with. Sakura relaxed a bit upon finding that everything was okay for now. Elise had entered a second later, dragging Corrin with her.

Upon entering, Corrin walked up to Silas’ bed, looking into the cavalier’s green but strained eyes. Silas gulped. Corrin stared into his eyes for awhile, relieved that he was alive and well. The lord then spoke.

"Silas..."

Silas blinked. "Y-Yeah?"

Corrin smirked. "You look like shit."

Silas stifled a laugh.

“BIG BROTHER!” Elise covered Sakura’s ears, the shrine maiden's flustered face evident that Elise was too late. “You shouldn’t say that stuff around us! We were gonna go anyway! Come on, Sakura.” The two girls walked out hand in hand (Sakura was reluctant to leave, but Elise wasn’t having it), leaving the two boys alone in the medical tent. Corrin couldn’t help but start laughing out loud, Silas joining him.

“Man, I missed you.” Corrin said, wiping a tear from his eye. “I really thought...you...that you wouldn’t—”

“Hush.” Silas sat up and brought a finger to Corrin’s lips. “How long have I been out?” Silas pulled his finger away from Corrin’s face, but Corrin took his hand and held it tightly.

“It’s been a day. There haven’t been any other attacks, so we should be safe for now.” Corrin squeezed Silas’ hand a bit too tight, Silas wincing in pain. Corrin let go. “Sorry, I’ll leave you to rest.”

“N-No!” Silas said, a bit too loudly than he had hoped. Corrin froze in place. “...please, stay with me. Just this once.” Silas motioned for him to come closer, and pulled Corrin into a hug. The noble sighed, then got onto Silas’ bed and laid down next to him.

“You need rest.” Corrin said, still wrapped in Silas’ arms.

“I need you.” Silas said groggily. Corrin blushed, remembering what had happened out on the battlefield. Silas continued speaking. “I love you, Cor—”

“Hush.” Corrin brought a finger to Silas’ lips, smiling. “You need rest. I’ll be right here next to you if you need anything, okay?” Silas nodded. The lord removed his finger from the cavalier’s face, and watched as he drifted off to sleep. He could go for a nap as well.

* * *

About a week later, Silas walked into his tent after a hard day of training. His armor felt heavy on his exhausted body, so he pried the metal off his body and laid on his bed in the clothes he wore underneath all the armor, too tired to strip those off as well. A nice, relaxing bath in the bathhouse sounded great to him right now. That is, if he could move.

“Silas?” The cavalier recognized the voice from outside as Felicia. “Are you there?”

“Felicia? The door's unlocked.”

“O-Oh, no. Lord Corrin just wanted me to ask if you could go visit him tonight. Could you, please?” Silas could hear the usual stress in her voice.

“Tell him I’ll be there shortly, then. Oh, and Felicia?” Silas said as he got up from his bed.

“Y-Yes, Silas?”

“Thank you. For everything.” Silas could only imagine how red the maid must’ve turned. He could hear footsteps starting to run, then a soft pow as he heard Felicia cry out in pain. Silas chuckled. She really was clumsy.

* * *

Silas, fresh out of the bathhouse, decided to dress casually in a white long sleeved shirt with a collar with some black slacks. He wanted to look nice in for Corrin, as he hadn't been to see him privately since after he...confessed.

Silas stopped midway through buttoning his shirt. Should he really go? He had heard Corrin say he loved him, but was that truly how he felt? He had been at Death's door, after all. Maybe it could even be just platonic love.

Silas took a good look at himself in his mirror, and slapped his cheeks with his hands. Pull yourself together, he thought to himself. His old buddy Corrin had invited him over for the first time in weeks. He had to go.

Finishing getting dressed, Silas walked out his tent. Their base was very active at night, even with the threat of invisible invaders everywhere. Seeing the forces of Nohr and Hoshido join together to fight against these strange warriors was an incredible sight to see. In fact, such an example suddenly appeared in front of Silas; his good friend Kaze.

After a bizarre sequence of events in repaying a debt (Silas still feels like he’s being watched at times), Silas had managed to become good friends with the Hoshidan. A match one would never have thought of happening. But he was grateful he had made friends with the ninja. It was Kaze, after all, who convinced him to confess to Corrin.

“I see you’re on your way somewhere important. Could it be that you’re going to see Lord Corrin?” Kaze inquired.

Silas smirked. “You seem to know everything that goes on around here, don’t you?”

“But of course.” Kaze’s sly smile was prominent as ever in the night. “I am a ninja; I lurk in the shadows, watching over everyone. I trust that you’ll get things worked out tonight?”

Silas frowned for a second, then shook his head and gave Kaze a reassuring smile. After what had happened to Silas when his love confession ended in failure, Kaze couldn’t bring himself to talk to the cavalier for days. When Silas finally confronted Kaze, it had taken him an hour of reassuring that it wasn’t his fault and an earful from Kaze’s wife, Mozu, to finally fix their friendship. The green ninja was very hard on himself when it came to failure.

“I’ll be honest; I have no idea what to expect.” Silas said. “But it’s no big deal to me. As long as I can keep being Corrin’s right hand man, I know I’ve accomplished my dream.”

Kaze nodded. “Good luck, my friend.” The twin then disappeared into the night, leaving Silas alone under the moonlight.

 _”That never gets old...”_ Silas thought, as he continued on to Corrin’s place.

Making sure he looked presentable, Silas walked up to Corrin's door.

_knock knock_

“Corrin?” Silas said out loud.

“Come in.” Came a voice from inside. Silas opened the door. “Lock the door when you do.”

Silas closed the door and locked it, then turned around to see Corrin in the dim light. He was wearing an outfit similar the one Silas had on, except his shirt was a dark purple, fitting for a Nohrian royal. The lord also wore slacks, but a they were a deep gray instead of black like Silas’. In the middle of the room, between the two males, was a dinner table set for two, candles being the only light source of the room.

“Jakob helped set this up.” Corrin said, taking a seat at the table. “You hungry?”

“Uh...yeah!” Silas said frantically, taking a seat across from the noble. “Starving.”

Corrin smirked. “You never change, do you.” Silas wondered what Corrin meant by that, but wasn’t given much time to think. Corrin had taken the lid off the plate of food on the table, and revealed what looked like a plate of seafood along with some coleslaw.

“Surf and turf along with a side of tangy coleslaw.” Corrin said, still smirking. “I figured this was fitting.”

Silas looked at the dish in front of him, then back at his best friend. They stared at each other for a good few seconds before Silas started to chuckle, which gradually turned into a loud laugh, with Corrin joining in.

After the two boys settled down, they began to eat. What Silas liked about eating with Corrin was that they ate in silence. Most people would find it weird, but there was something about the comfort of eating with your best friend in silence that...it just made him feel at ease. Corrin felt the same way.

Finishing their meal, Silas stood up and offered to take the plates out and clean the table, but Corrin told him to let it be. It seems he wanted to talk about something. Corrin got up and turned so his back was to Silas.

“Listen.” Corrin spoke in a very serious tone, something Silas rarely heard. “I’ve been in deep thought over what’s happened between...us.” Corrin turned around to face Silas. The noble looked very determined, like a natural born leader. Silas found that as one of Corrin’s many attractive features. The others were his hair, his body, the way he smiled whenever they were together, the way the noble looked as he was leading the army on the battlefield—

“ _Let’s not get carried away, Silas._ ” The cavalier thought to himself. He had to give Corrin his utmost respect when it came to discussions like these.

Corrin sat down on the bed behind him, hesitating to say anymore. Silas went and sat next to him, putting an arm over the lord to comfort him. Corrin looked up and into Silas’ face; the cavalier’s green eyes looked so beautiful in the dim light…

Before he knew it, they were kissing. It wasn’t a kiss out of need; simply a romantic one. Silas ended up being the one pulling away, needing to take a breather.

“ _Wait, did that really just happen?_ ” Silas’ head was spinning. He just kissed his childhood best friend. His crush.

Corrin didn’t say anything after they kissed, he only closed his eyes, deep in thought. Silas couldn’t think of anything to say. He didn’t want to ruin the situation.

Finally, the lord spoke.

“I don’t know if I’m in love with you, Silas.” Corrin said. “It could be just pity. Or sympathy. I want you to understand that.” Corrin took Silas’ hands into his, as if to plead.

Silas had to admit, it stung a bit to hear that coming from him. But he wasn’t gonna let that ruin his night. He nodded, showing that he understood. Corrin slowly moved in for another kiss, this time a bit more action coming from both men. Corrin opened his mouth to let a prying Silas slip his tongue in, the kiss becoming less simple and more passionate by the second. Corrin pulled away this time, needing air.

“But I do know,” Corrin said, still a little shaken from the kiss, “that I want this. Even if just for tonight. Will you grant me that?”

Silas couldn’t have agreed faster. To show that, he pushed Corrin onto his back, the cavalier slowly asserting his dominance over the noble as he forced his mouth onto him. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Corrin was willingly letting him do this. He sure as hell was gonna enjoy this.

Silas’ hands moved about the lord’s body, from his hips to his chest, moving his mouth to nibble onthe lord’s pointy ears. Silas found them a little cute, and they were very sensitive judging by Corrin’s response. Silas moved even lower to suck on his neck, leaving a mark. The cavalier tugged at the lord’s shirt, receiving a nod from the shirt’s owner as Silas slowly unbuttoned it. Soon enough, Corrin was shirtless and wanted Silas to do the same.

First went the shirts, then pants, shoes, even underwear, until the two boys were naked in each other’s arms. Silas could feel Corrin’s body heat, making his own rise, sweat already forming on his body.

Corrin could see that Silas was pretty well damn built. All those years of wanting to see him must’ve really been hard. Knowing that all that hard work and determination was for himself, Corrin couldn’t help but want to feel it. And feel it he did.

As Corrin caressed the cavalier’s body, Silas shuddered. He was being touched by his crush. He could feel himself want the lord even more, as if it wasn’t evident enough. He let out a small whine as Corrin’s hands passed over his chest, barely touching his nipples.

Corrin smirked. “ _So he’s sensitive here…_ ” Corrin decided to test out his new discovery. He pinched a nipple between his thumb and index finger, focusing on Silas’ face. He wanted to see his reaction.

Silas stifled a moan. Corrin found his weak point. He nearly lost his balance as the lord continued to play with his nipples, rolling over onto his back to let the lord do what he want. Corrin sat up and positioned himself so he was sitting on Silas’ stomach, too busy fondling the cavalier’s pecs. This was fun.

Silas lifted his arms and pulled Corrin in, close enough to kiss while giving some room for Corrin to continue his fun. Corrin responded to the kiss, moaning into his mouth and grinding his hips into Silas’. The amount of heat and friction almost put Corrin over the edge, but he didn’t want this to end yet. Corrin pulled away from Silas and placed his hands so that his palms covered the cavalier’s chest. Corrin then lifted his hips so that he was hovering over Silas’ painfully obvious arousal.

Silas was losing himself very quickly. He had only one thing on his mind: He wanted to fuck, _badly_. But his mind still overcame his instincts, knowing that since this was his first time, he needed to take it as slow as could. Silas placed his hands onto Corrin’s ass and looked into Corrin’s eyes for a sign of approval, to which Corri replied with a slow nod.

Silas led Corrin so that he was on his back again, then placed two fingers into Corrin’s half open mouth. Corrin’s eyes widened, but understood what was happening. He began to suck on the digits in his mouth, knowing full well that he needed to relax or this wasn’t going to be easy.

Silas pulled his fingers out of Corrin’s mouth, then had the noble spread his legs apart, giving better access to the cavalier. Silas’ circled Corrin’s entrance, teasing the poor writhing noble under him. He then slowly inserted his index finger into him, wanting the lord to adjust to it before adding another.

Soon enough, three fingers were pumping in and out of the needy noble. Corrin couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Silas in him, _now_.

Corrin felt empty when Silas removed his fingers from inside the noble, only to feel a certain something at the entrance of his hole. Corrin gave Silas a reaffirming look, letting him know how badly he wanted it. Silas smiled, then pushed in.

Corrin winced. Silas was definitely bigger than three fingers. He tried to relax his body, doing his best to regulate his breathing as Silas kept pushing himself into the lord, stopping every so often to make sure Corrin was okay. It felt like an eternity had passed once Silas was fully inside him.

“You alright?” Silas asked. The lord was squirming under him, trying to adjust to the man’s size. Silas propped Corrin’s legs onto his shoulders, then leaned forward to kiss him. Corrin, caught off guard, melted into the kiss as the cavalier slowly moved in and out of him. Not that he could feel it, right now he wanted to focus on Silas’ hot mouth on his.

Soon, he was definitely feeling Silas’ movements inside him. After a few minutes Silas could feel himself speeding up, then suddenly hearing Corrin moan out loud as he hit a spot deep inside him.

“Do that again.” Corrin begged. Silas obliged, focusing his movements into that one area and making Corrin feel absolutely _wonderful_. Corrin could feel himself getting close to climax, and he hadn’t even touched himself yet. Corrin was moaning Silas’ name each time the cavalier pumped himself into him.

Silas was now breathing heavily, pushing himself more and more into the lord. Corrin was gasping for air, unable to think with the way Silas was making him feel. Silas felt the familiar sensation in his groin rising, realizing that he was almost there. Seeing that Corrin was feeling the same, Silas pulled out at the last second and put his arousal together with Corrin’s, squishing the two rods in between Silas’ hands.

Corrin was shocked at how good that felt. Silas was grinding against him, the friction making him feel light headed. He knew what was coming.

Corrin climaxed first, moaning Silas’ name out loud, definitely loud enough for people nearby to hear. Silas, on the other hand, came with a grunt, sweet release filling him as he stopped his movements and coated Corrin’s already covered chest with his essence.

The two men stayed that way for a while, both breathing heavily and looking into each other’s half-lidded eyes. Silas fell beside Corrin, too tired to even get up and go back to his tent. And that was okay, as Corrin got close and nuzzled his body against Silas’, still sticky from what had just happened moments ago. Exhaustion finally overcoming the both of them, the two boys finally fell into a deep slumber, content with each other.

* * *

Corrin woke to hear someone furiously knocking at his door. Knowing already who it was, he turned his body to get some more sleep, but was surprised by the sleeping figure next to him.

“Lord Corrin!” Jakob was shouting from the other side of the door. “Lord Corrin, you must get up! Don’t make me go in there myself!”

Corrin groaned. Silas had started to awaken himself, smiling as he realized where he was. He moved himself to cuddle with Corrin.

Corrin sighed, then smiled at Silas. He cleared his throat.

“There’s no need, Jakob!” The lord said loudly. “I’m uuuuaaaa—!”

Silas had surprised him with a sneak attack on his neck, the cavalier clearly hungry for some action. Corrin glared at him, although his body betrayed his mind. Silas’ sly smile as he groped the lord and sucked on his neck was pissing him off.

He was loving it, though.

“Are you alright, milord?” Jakob inquired from the other side. Corrin heard a the butler procure his set of keys. “Perhaps I should come in after all—”

“NO!” Corrin shouted, though he actually wanted to scream the opposite for a different reason. Silas continued to torture the poor noble. “I-I’m fine, really! I’ll be out sooohhh—!” Corrin felt something hard grinding against him, recognizing it all too well. Silas was going to get it, big time.

“Whatever you say, milord.” Jakob’s tone made it obvious he wanted to know what was going on, but he didn’t dare betray the words of his lord. Corrin heard footsteps going away from his door, leaving him and Silas alone once again.

“Good morning.” Silas said, sneering.

“Oh, that’s it!” Corrin said, getting on top of Silas and pinning him down. He was going to get his revenge.

“Hey, Corrin?” Silas said, a change in tone. Corrin stopped moving and looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“I still love you.”

Corrin smiled, then sighed. This guy was too much.

“I love you too, Silas.”

* * *

Silas was in his tent, getting dressed for the day. He and Corrin ended up having a little too much fun, so they were running late. They already missed breakfast.

“Silas?” An all too familiar voice came from outside the tent.

“Come in, Kaze.” The ninja entered, looking the same as always. Not that Silas could judge, as he was putting on the same armor he’s always worn. Fashion wasn’t very important when it came to war (he didn’t dare say this in front of Oboro, though).

“I was wondering where you had been. I noticed you weren’t at breakfast today, so I came to check on you earlier to see what was the matter.” Kaze said, observing the cavalier as he finished tightening his armor. “But you weren’t here either…” The green ninja then noticed a suspicious mark on Silas’ neck. Something clicked in his mind.

“Ah, well, I had been at Corrin’s all night discussing battle strategies. I had fallen asleep before I could leave, and woke up late.” Silas lied through his teeth. It was an obvious, but believable lie.

Kaze sighed. “You know, the least you could do is confide in me. On the battlefield, if there was no trust between us, everyone would be dead by now.” Kaze chose his words carefully, guilt tripping him on purpose. Silas laughed.

“Can’t really hide anything from a ninja, can I?” Silas said. He walked over to Kaze and embraced him, surprising him for the first time. Silas pulled away, his hands on Kaze’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Kaze. You really helped me out when I needed it the most. I’m proud to call you my friend.” Silas said with sincerity. Kaze blushed, clearly not used to the affection.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kaze stuttered, his cool facade gone. Silas laughed again.

“Sure you don’t, pal.” Silas said, throwing an arm around Kaze and leading him out of the tent. “Now, is there anymore breakfast left? I’m starving!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write smut I'm so sorry this was just out of need for more Corrin/Silas also I left Corrin's looks ambiguous on purpose thank you and good night


End file.
